


Песни верности

by kemenkiri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Amon Ereb, Gen, Himring, Mithrim, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Сборник стихов о верных Первого дома, а еще точнее - верных Маэдроса. (И в чем-то жанр, хотя определить что есть "песни верности", я затрудняюсь; но в свое время у меня написалось немало стихов с таким подзаголовком). Стихи про всех и в целом, про неведомо кого именно, и - обрывки биографий вполне конкретных (хоть и "неименных") Нолдор.По сравнению с версией того же сборника, вывешенной на страничке у Раисы - расширен в основном за счет того, что написалось позже вывески. Поделен на три части для удобства.





	1. От Исхода до Долгого мира

**Из «Песен верности»**  
_(о тех, кто рядом)_

**ИСХОД**

The Dispossessed  
(Пророчество. Вид с палубы)

И боялись - сгореть:  
Уходили-то все же - жить.  
И боялись смотреть,  
На него, а себе - решить:

Этих факелов свет,  
Этих слов ледяная медь -  
Как единый ответ,  
Что в конце ожидает - Смерть.

Отвлекись - облака,  
Легкий ветер, волна бежит...  
Знаешь, все же пока  
Я еще собираюсь жить.

Собираюсь... А он?  
(Словно пеплом уже клеймен).  
Этот тяжкий закон,  
Эта черная плоть знамен,

Ярых слов торжество,  
неизбежности злая плеть...  
Мне бы знать, за кого  
Он себе выбирает - смерть?

И в котором бою,  
С ним - отчаяньем наравне,  
Я приму, как свою,  
Гибель, брошенную не мне?

2:47 02.08.2005 (по рисунку Кассиопеи)

* * * *

**ТЕМНОЕ ВРЕМЯ**

**Не архивное - 2 **

_Т. (Credo?)_

Смирение. Отчаянье. Судьба.  
Не забываясь - и не забывая.  
...Как наважденье - зеркало к губам  
В привычном удивлении: "Живая".

Хоть по следам пройти судьбу твою!  
Нет, не суметь - она стократ бездонней.  
Не искупить.  
...И вечный сон, где пью  
Густую кровь с израненной ладони.

18.12.01, по следам СПб

*

Ты говоришь со мною о судьбе,  
О Непокое, клятве и восстаньи...  
Я думал - ты не станешь о себе,  
О неушедших... Помолчишь - и станешь.

Ты говоришь со мною о былом,  
Выискивая точки расхожденья  
И, зло увидев, называешь злом.  
Ты говоришь со мною о Паденьи, - 

Рука уже не тянется к мечу  
От этих слов, к нам дивно применимых...  
Ты говоришь...  
Но чаще я - молчу  
О наших бедах, подлинных и мнимых.

Ты говоришь со мною обо всём,  
За вычетом одной простейшей вещи,  
Звучащей так: "Давай его спасём".  
...И наши тени кривы и зловещи.

30.05.15, Куликово поле - Данковский уезд

* * * *

**МИТРИМ (ПЕРВЫЕ ГОДЫ)**

"...или Туда и Обратно"

Стуком копыт - в сентябре, в сентябре, в сентябре, -  
Имя застынет пылинкой на верхней губе, -  
Словно бы перечеркнув этих лет тяжкий бред,  
Я возвращаюсь к себе - возвращаюсь к тебе.

Старое место... Все те же трава и кусты,  
Под разноцветными листьями стынет вода...  
Тот же и я, и со мной - снова память и стыд,  
Но возвращенье важнее тоски и стыда.

Хочешь ли - пламенем выжги меня добела:  
Южного берега ныне так тусклы огни! -  
Хочешь - припомни любые лихие дела,  
Хочешь ли - хоть отвернись, промолчи, прогони...

Что же ты, сердце? - забилось, никак не унять,  
Что же ты, рана - враги или просто дожди?...  
\- Некому, друг, ни встречать тебя, ни прогонять.  
\- Как же... - осекся.  
\- Пока еще. Ты подожди.

...И по земле, на подбитом крыле, в сентябре,  
Счет потеряв - во втором или пятом году? -  
Если хоть так я смогу искупить этот грех,  
Я - подожду, подожду, подожду, подожду...

28-29.09.04

* * * *

Ляжет на сердце и не растает  
Напоминаньем немым:  
Как тебе спится, Aran Hastaina,  
Посередине зимы?

Пеплом да белым инеем тронут,  
А на челе на твоем  
Смутно темнеет - след от короны?  
Лучше бы - след от нее…

Что совершилось – то не исправить,  
Каждый удар – навсегда…  
Можешь пока что спать, а не править,  
Это – судьбы твоей дар.

Не протрубило и не настало,  
Лишь подарило – живой…  
Обруч мерцает белым металлом  
В нашем шатре-кладовой.

Отблеск металла – только ли это?  
Права знак – и правоты.  
Долго ли будет он ненадетым –  
Можешь решить только ты.

Старые споры вновь растревожишь,  
Рухнет вознесшийся - вниз…  
Все еще будет, все еще сможешь…  
Только вначале – проснись.

…Еле заметно дрогнут ресницы.  
…Не истребленный судьбой,  
Как тебе спится, что тебе снится?  
Тот ли, кто бдит над тобой?

Если меня ты и не припомнишь, -  
Дурно ведь сыграна роль, -  
Он тебе – в помощь, сон тебе – в помощь…  
Только проснись, мой король.

30.01.2004

*

Так ветер проходит пустые страны,  
Пронзает леса, задевает горы,  
Приходит туда, где седые волны  
И в древнюю входит тьму, -  
Так в путь ты выходишь - легко и рано,  
Забыв ожиданья и разговоры,  
И мир, непривычного света полный,  
Достанется одному.

Ручья перешагивать переливы,  
Запомнить листву и лесные росы,  
Рассеяться в мире, застыть в вопросе,  
Но узнанном не из книг, -  
А ветер проносится торопливо, -  
Ты в лес заповедный войдешь без спроса,  
Но ежели встретишь кого-то - спросишь,  
И даже поймешь язык.

Без страха достранствовать до метели,  
Дойти до реки - и назвать Миндебом,  
Не думать о цели, не знать о крове -  
Но помнится каждый час:  
_Есть слово тому, кто в своей постели,_  
_Есть слово тому, кто под этим небом,_  
_Есть слово тому, кто_ \- нет толку в слове! -  
_Уже не откроет глаз._

Но ветер слетает - легко и грозно:  
"Светает. Всё тает. Вернись. Не поздно!"

\- Но так не бывает! Но нам - не светит!... -  
Слова, разрывая, уносит ветер.

Ты встал и застыл, растворяясь в прошлом.  
...Но пали мосты, да и жребий брошен.

08.05.08.

* * * *

T.

_Между памятью и виной_  
_Неизменный - в крови - рукав._  
Добежала - тугой струной,  
Нерешительных растолкав -

Постоять во втором ряду,  
Разглядеть, как склонился чуть…  
…Ты прости, что не подойду  
И не встану, плечом - к плечу, -

Не затем, что разрыв в судьбе,  
Не затем, что велик и горд:  
Не опора, увы, тебе.  
Это ты нам опора, лорд.

Мы - твои, не скажи "они",  
Злую отповедь не готовь,  
Если можешь - не прогони,  
Тех, на ком твои тьма и кровь,

Тех, кто не был у черных скал,  
И не видел их - не одной,  
Но так долго тебя искал  
Между памятью и виной.

…И уже не вблизи - в углу.  
Мимо слуха уже - слова.  
Только видно, как по столу -  
Край расшитого рукава…

02.11.03, глосса на Ханну

* * * *

("Мой осенний лорд - 2")

(Мизансцена: лирический герой в саду. Поздняя осень. Почти все, что могло, уже облетело и завяло, - кроме яркого пятна каких-то поздних цветов. Пасмурно…)

А в саду-то совсем холодно, совсем осень-  
О душе твоей расколотой - и не спросят,  
Только ветви ветром клонятся - как в молитве…  
Да и ты не беспокоишься: не болит ведь.

Лучше так. Ведь спросят - молотом, мглой, истомой,  
И внутри повеет холодом - по пустому.  
А в саду - почти прозрачное, тенью, данью, -  
Полумертвое и страшное увяданье.

А поскольку на душе серо - и не спросит,  
Встанет прошлым - то же озеро, тоже - осень:  
Низкий небосвод, скукожившись, ноябрем лил…  
О душе - другой - тревожились: соберем ли?

…Испугаться да прислушаться: отлетела?…  
Удержали непослушную возле тела,  
Проводили к дому старому - новой дверью…  
Поклонись тому, усталому: ждал и верил.

Темным золотом расшитая - снова осень.  
…Может статься, что души твоей - нет и вовсе:  
Отметалось все, что вырвалось - "за своими"…  
А осталось - то, что вызвалось - да, на имя.

Что осталось, то и отдано - скудный дар мой.  
"Не гони, - мольба бесплодная, - государь мой…"

16.10.03, Малаховка – Люберцы

* * * *

**ХИМРИНГ. ДОЛГИЙ МИР**

Credo Himbe Ringion

Мы проходим по ребрам полей - или поле проходит по нам,  
Обнажая Завет Королей: завершение миру - война?  
Выцветает в закат рыжина, тишина заполняет объем...  
Или прошлое просится к нам, что о гибели к ночи поем?

Всем пригожа бездомность полей, да к утру выстывает тепло.  
Но - сумеешь ли? - нас не жалей: встанем все, если время пришло.  
Постоим на железном ветру, оборвемcя на камни - зерном...  
Если звезды вослед не умрут - так и было до нас суждено.

Всем бескрайность полей хороша, только в горле - не сладить! - все ком:  
Знаю, бродит по звездам душа, да по их остриям - босиком.  
И моя нераздельна вина, хоть напомни: не больно - вдвоем...  
Кто-то скажет: "Веками - война", - но о ней только к ночи поем.

А иное, о чем не поют, дальней медью звенит наяву:  
Я погибну во славу твою, но покуда не время - живу.

04.03.03.

* * * *

Dispossessed - 2  
или  
"Уходили то все же - жить..."

\- Кто знал, что через пятьдесят  
Лет.... шестьдесят? Какая разница!..  
На ветках яблоки висят,  
А Химринг строится и красится.

И будет урожай - держись!  
Держи корзину, как сумеется...  
Кто знал, что можно будет - жить,  
А тьма и гибель - перемелются?

Кто отрекался, проклинал,  
Пил жадно воздух, тьмой разреженный, -  
Никто не ведал и не знал,  
И даже может быть - не брезжило.

Я уходил на рубежи,  
И приучал себя к зиме еще...  
Кто знал, что можно будет - жить?  
Всё тот же, сам едва умеющий.

Я смерти ждал - и вышел в сад.  
(Ждал смерти? - им однажды пройденной...)  
И вот - не берег, не леса,  
Но земли эти будут *родиной*,

И уж отсюда не уйду,  
А эти ветви - подтверждение...  
...Там яблоки висят в саду  
И размышляют о Падении.

08.2005

Белеринадская ночь

Сейчас такая ночь, что сны бледней, чем явь, -  
Она зовет с собой и сбыться обрекает.  
А небо Млечный Путь пересекает вплавь,  
И с небосвода вниз медлительно стекает.

И прошлое - прошло, не помни, не жалей,  
Живи, пока нам жить дозволено Единым,  
Покуда нам легко меж избранных ролей,  
И список кораблей сожжен до середины....

2006-01-29

* * * *

И все это – правда.  
И болью на убыль уносится дождь.  
Мы выбрали право –  
Замерзшие губы и «Врешь, не уйдешь».  
От каменных стен и высокого града  
Мы – дар Пустоте.  
…Если все это – правда.

Мы выбрали ветер,  
И красный закат, и обрубок Луны.  
Но с белых соцветий –  
Такая тоска по стране тишины!  
Желанный покой –  
Захлебнуться бы в пене и свете…  
Нет, слишком легко.  
И к тому же – мы выбрали ветер.

Не ладится вера,  
Но камень на камень – в стене как в щите.  
Мы верности мера,  
Мы Долгого мира тревожная тень.  
Мы приступа ярость и тяжкая сила примера.  
Судьба состоялась.  
Вот только – не ладится вера.

Холмы и прохлада –  
Бескрайнего мира бездонны дары.  
Не славы, не сладу  
С веками прошу у вершителей этой игры –  
Мы выбрали мир,  
И себя, и да будет расплата:  
Мы станем людьми.  
Но вернутся – холмы и прохлада.

….По лопнувшей вере –  
И капли видений, и камнем – утрата.  
Не клялся, но верю,  
Что близится день, и что все это – правда.

16.07.2002, закат

* * * *

…И каждый зачерпнул из родника.  
(Спокойная зеленая долина,  
Привал, что будет мирным, но недлинным).  
Один лишь ждал, не спешившись, пока  
Иные пьют. Скажу ль – вынослив? Горд?  
Я зачерпну еще. Испей, мой лорд.

…И отступился в мягкую траву –  
Прозрачность вод в словах неизмерима –  
И вдруг прочел (или – услышал зримо):  
«Коснусь воды – поверю, что живу».  
Я на два шага слепо отступил  
И не смотрел, как он с ладони пил.

..И будет день, когда падет земля –  
Как дело наше – в руки небосвода, -  
Что в этот день, когда иных свобода  
Расплещется, иных же веселя,  
Внести осмелюсь в призрачный чертог?  
Тебе – тех вод обещанный глоток.

07.06.2002 2:51, глюк по Анариону (отслушано 1,5 кассеты)

* * * *

[Тени Долгого Мира]

«Надеяться – больно. Уж лучше – покой», -  
Почти что улыбка - на губы,  
И бережно, как обожженной рукой,  
Сжимаешь наполненный кубок.

Быть может… Но все-таки много больней,  
Скользя в неизбежную бездну,  
Не видеть ни перед собой, ни за ней  
Хоть малости, духу любезной, -

Надежды. А впрочем, не ты ли – лишен  
Хотя бы возможности этой?  
…Отчаянно, как обожженной душой –  
В пространство, не чая ответа.

И те, что сникали, и те, что тогда  
Клялись не пустить к тебе осень  
(А то, что в бокале – какая беда,  
Что было не выпито вовсе?) –

Такая беда и такая тоска –  
Мы все твоей крови и крова  
Причастники. …Годы текут, как река,  
Ветра хлещут стены сурово,

А солнце сквозь пряные травы слепит,  
Но Север – так явственно – рядом…  
И скачет надежда твоя по степи  
От Хитлума с малым отрядом.

03.08.03, отвал, посвящается пению «Надежда – мой компас земной»

* * * *

Бежит дорога от ворот,  
Течет ручей с холма.  
На юг - круговорот широт,  
А вот на север - тьма.

Даль запада до гор видна,  
Восток - почти до гор.  
А небо (выпить бы до дна!)  
Бездонно до сих пор.

Мы - здесь. Вокруг растет трава,  
О чем-то шепчет лес,  
И ты, душа моя, жива,  
И я не весь исчез.

Мы - здесь: принять, спасти, помочь.  
Мы - здесь: в узде война.  
Смотри, как разгоняет ночь  
Свет верхнего окна!

А враг узнает, что мы злы  
(Хотя - обречены),  
Запомнит - на полет стрелы  
От каменной стены.

29.02.04


	2. Время поражений

**ВРЕМЯ ПОРАЖЕНИЙ**

*

Огненная жажда: встать бы рядом!  
Не решусь – прибредится, приснится…  
Ты листаешь книгу – и под взглядом  
Расцветают пламенем страницы.

Что ты видишь? Летопись, не боле.  
Что ты видишь взглядом раскаленным?  
То, до глины выжженное поле,  
Так недавно бывшее зеленым.

Не с тобою – девять из десятки.  
Их земля – иная, ей и мерьте.  
Мы, твои десятые, - в остатке,  
Что твоим прибудет и по смерти, -

У времен на роковом изгибе,  
Меж двух бездн (а избавленье – где же?)…  
Первым среди нас предвидя гибель,  
Ты и сам дивился: что нас держит?

Краткий путь – и сон тысячелетний,  
А оставим – летопись, не боле…  
…Помнишь – осень, выезд – тот, последний  
Мирный, то – еще живое – Поле?

Жухлая трава под ноги жалась,  
Резко ржала рыжая кобыла…  
…Нет, не жалость, лорд мой. Если б жалость!  
Все, что было – просто _все, что было._

19.03.03

* * * *

Словно лист опадает – века,  
Словно ветер по листьям гуляет,  
Но никто, никогда и никак  
Мою верность не определяет.

Знаешь, верность приходит сама,  
Не прося и не требуя даже,  
Только в ночь отступают дома,  
На какие она не укажет,

Только в ночь пролегают шаги –  
Как обманчиво мирно и звездно! –  
Оглянись, отшатнись, убеги, -  
Ты успеешь, спасешься, - но поздно, - 

Словно лист обрывается в ночь,  
Словно ветер колотится в двери…  
Не успеть, не сдержать, не помочь,  
Так хотя бы останешься – верен.

01.05.03, приезд Больдога

* * * *

Уходят братья, как взмах руки,  
_Шепчи проклятья, сжимай виски_  
_(…)_  
_Никто не должен. Война в степи._  
_Встань, меч из ножен, путь заступи_  
_Что это, гордость или покой?_  
_Струна на горле, в траву щекой_  
_Здесь что удавка, что тетива_  
_Трава муравка, разрыв-трава._  
_Гимли_

_Что за ненависть это, что имя ее – любовь?_  
_Анарион_

_Что это - гордость или покой?_  
Ненависть - или вновь  
Память-стрела - не поймать рукой -  
Бьющая ровно в бровь?

Радость ли это? Но что ж она  
Первым же взмахом - вдаль?  
Гулкая в горле поет струна,  
Сталью встречая сталь.

Как это - смертью исполнить долг  
Тем, что сказали - "Будь!"?  
Пятая битва. Засадный полк.  
Мы заступили путь

Злу, что катилось по ребрам земли.  
Пала небесная милость - ушли.

Тихие склоны бессмертной страны.  
Пали, и вот - никому не должны.

Только виски не обхватишь рукой.  
Только все платишь - а где же покой

Твой? Но и мне никогда не уснуть -  
Нет сна ушедшим, не кончен наш путь.

Гордостью, памятью нашей - и тут  
Жесткие стебли - взгляни! - прорастут:

Колкими травами Смертной Земли,  
Если дойдешь - свое ложе стели.

....20.10.03

* * * *

Уходящие горной тропой,  
Брызги памяти – словно репей,  
Ну и что же, не хочешь – не пой,  
Ну и что же, не можешь – не пей,

Ерунда, пожелаешь – завой,  
Можно – полубезумно, смеясь…  
И скользит седина синевой –  
Облаков наших низкая вязь.

Синева прорастает травой,  
Свод небесный был, стал – земляной.  
Не случилось остаться живой –  
Оставайся со мной.

Слышишь, острые струи дождя  
Полоснули доспех на груди…  
И опять: _Уходи уходя,_  
_Уходя – упади._

14.04.04

Химрингу  
(GA-242, 473 г. Первой Эпохи)

Там орочий встал гарнизон -  
И вечно сквозило зимой,  
И вечно нежаркий сезон,  
И - Вечно-Холодный, немой,

оставленный, помняший нас,  
Оставивший след до костИ,  
Был прежде спасен - и не спас,  
Ты был и не будешь... Прости,

Терпи - наступление орд,  
Затем отступленье - волной...  
Во всем - как твой собственный лорд,  
Что вновь разминулся с весной.

Однажды... Нет, это слова,  
Честнее сказать - "Никогда",  
Покуда вступают в права  
Стихии - огонь и вода,

От жажды - до маятной тьмы,  
Вода за бортом холодна...

Однажды они - то есть мы -  
Вернутся. И земли со дна...

4:05 25.12.2006

* * * *

Тем спасение, проклятье - иным,  
И при этом - никому не нужны.  
А какое у нас чувство вины...  
ВОТ ТАКОЕ у нас чувство вины!...

А какая нам дорога назад -  
Вражий дротик на любом рубеже.  
..Ну а то, что голубые глаза  
Сотню лет не замечают уже.

А какой у нас был Мир... Не проси  
Рассказать: он просто был, и - иным...  
...И не знает, что, быть может, красив,  
Тот, стоящий у изгиба стены.

23:18 20.09.04

Гавани. Хроники виновных.

0.

Шли на излете - пылью и пылом,  
Полем, предгорьем, вброд.  
Как же все будет - так же как было?  
...Лига до тех ворот.

Горечь у сердца, блики - на стали,  
Где-то - былая прыть...  
Если бы стало - только едва ли -  
Так, как не может быть!..

После найдется тот, кто рассудит  
Ярость и боль атак.  
...Все уже было. Только лишь будет -  
Шаг! Шаг! Шаг!

1.

Одной Змее

Вереница знакомых словес и фраз  
Повторяется тягостно, как в бреду.  
Обозвали убийцей в сто пятый раз.  
...Я пожалуй, заново не пойду,

Если снова доложат: к тебе пришли  
Поглядеться в глаза и глаголом жечь.  
...Рассказать бы им, горестным, как с земли  
Не поднять (ни сил - дотянуться) меч,

Как я корчусь от холода в темноте -  
Может, все-таки город предать огню?  
А за ним незамеченной ходит тень,  
Повторяя: "Я тебя не виню".

2

_"Горькая правда - а правда бывает ли сладкой?"_  
_Jackal_

В разных рядах - говорившие "nildo" и "melda",  
Вместе ходившие прежде по этой земле...  
*Так велики были скорбь и смятение Эльдар*,  
ЧТо поместилась ли ненависть в этом котле?

Как я отвечу? - ведь я не слежу за тобою,  
Мало того - ухожу в пустоту не спеша.  
Что помещается в теле души после боя?  
Где помещается бренная эта душа?

3

Не замечал, где чужие и где свои, -  
Я просто взгляд не задерживал на лице.  
Что-то напомнит - и вздрогнешь, удар сбоит,  
А не смотреть - и останется только цель:

Улица эта, тот дом, этот спуск, причал,  
Не упустить, не свернуть, не упасть, догнать...  
Кто-то потом: "Вот - убийца его!" - кричал.  
...Я же не лучник, чтоб стрелы свои узнать.

Помню, как шел (до причала - хватило сил),  
Глухо удары падали на броню.  
Если ты помнишь, наверное, так - убил.  
Хочешь, теперь его я похороню?

Это жестоко, ты скажешь? Быть может, да.  
Что ж, хоронить не стану (не подниму).  
перед глазами мерцает - скажи, звезда?  
Впрочем, едва ли, ведь смотрим-то вниз, во Тьму...

...Нет, не звезда, догорающий уголек, -  
В сон, в долгожданное небытие, в волну...  
Кто у причала сел - у причала лег, -  
Тот никого не заметил и там уснул.

4.

(Илессину)

А проснулся у целителей  
Неизвестного числа.  
Жизнь прекрасна, удивительна  
И зачем-то не ушла.

Говорят, что живы - многие,  
Говорят - дожди, среда...  
А те самые Чертоги мне  
Только снились - вот беда!

2005-10-18

* * * *

_ "Что за город застыл у меня в глазах?_  
_Что за город сжигает меня огнем?_  
_Анарион «Антиохия»_

Я буду лежать среди улиц меж прочих, упавших на грязь.  
А мимо пройдут кто сутулясь, кто – как-то неровно смеясь;  
Копытом, не знавшим подковы; устало клонясь на щиты…  
И столь бесконечно знакомой, чуть сбивчивой поступью – ты.

Хоть в рог среди павших труби ты – отчаянья не сберегу.  
Последнее право убитых: теперь – никому – не в долгу.  
И тонкая нить разговора – увы, иссякает в веках…  
Смотри! – отражается город в моих помутневших зрачках.

Как много в нем яркого света для этого серого дня!  
И город – не этот… Не этот, я знаю… Прости же меня –  
За новые белые пряди и ломкую линию плеч,  
За морок твой: отдыха ради – сейчас – рядом с павшими – лечь,

За эту безумную малость, лихую прореху в судьбе,  
За то, что ушла, не осталась, остаться доверив тебе,  
В отчаянно пасмурном мире, сужающем гибельный круг  
(Не семеро и не четыре – лишь двое на стылом ветру),

Но тонкая нить разговора никак не теряется в нем:  
Вернуться в сияющий город – почти что угасшим огнем,  
И плавиться – снова и снова – средь бликов его и зеркал…  
А мне и не нужно иного. Но ты-то иного искал,

И огненный колокол мести раскатом гремит роковым:  
Быть рядом, но снова – не вместе и мертвым, как прежде – живым.

29-30.05.03,  
после увиденного из окна автобуса пожара  
(предположительно – Малаховской свалки)

* * * *

Амон Эреб - узор на золе  
Серым камнем стены.  
Полной мерой, - в добре или зле,  
Но мы будем верны.  
Уходящий тропою в огне -  
Что таить, на беду, -  
Если ты обернешься ко мне,  
Я, не дрогнув, пойду.  
Наша общая ночь (или тьма?)  
Не уходит с утра,  
И отныне полгода - зима  
И полгода - ветра,  
Лишь могильные камни ответ  
На вопросы хранят...  
Но пробьется сквозь облако свет,  
И ответ - из огня:

\- Я бессилен, и Клятва права,  
Но еще наяву  
Эта милость последняя - вам:  
Никого не зову.

...И - чужого пристанища хлеб  
Да не те времена.  
Темно-серая вязь на золе  
Никому не видна.  
Но покуда в закат не уйду,  
Покоряясь судьбе,  
Длится прихоть:  
Смотреть на звезду -  
И молчать о тебе.  
Да надежду искать и терять,  
И стократ умирать...  
Но огня темно-рыжая прядь  
не спешит догорать.  
И наутро я снова в пути  
До скончания сил -  
Отыскать и тебе принести  
То, о чем не просил.

09.03.2005


	3. Конец Эпохи. - Теперь и всегда.

**КОНЕЦ ЭПОХИ**

Taur I Hardin  
(глосса на Любелию и на себя;-)

_Время зеленой меди_  
Тенью в листве неметь.  
Время больших трагедий  
Вряд ли найдет нас впредь.

Анар царит над всеми,  
Видишь – рябит листвой…  
А иногда есть время  
Вспомнить, что ты – живой.

Всякого в полной мере,  
Только забвенья – впрок.  
_Видел я Амон Эреб,_  
Да на ветру продрог.

Путь наш уже отмерен?  
Это и хорошо.  
Так же скитался Берен –  
Помнишь, куда дошел?

(Криво свернуть однажды –  
Хуже, чем не дойти).  
То, что дошел не каждый –  
Вспомним в конце пути,

Кто еще будет в теле  
(Хоть и сожжен виной) –  
За недоступность цели  
Выплеснет в перегной

Долю из медной чаши,  
И хоть на краткий час  
Вспомнит все беды наши  
И недошедших нас,

Плакать над чашей будет…  
И не ему в вину,  
Если он медь забудет  
Вычистить в рыжину.

29.04.2005

*

Мы растаем во мгле – не зови, не ищи, не ходи вслед за нами…  
Принесите мне шлем, разыщите мне щит, разверните мне знамя!  
Пусть твой взгляд будет сух: для идущих на бой слёзы – злое прощанье…  
В этом южном лесу мы простимся с тобой возле кана со щами.

Как давила нас Тьма, изгоняя покой, знаешь ты в полной мере,  
Но тот кан ты сама своей твердой рукой унесла с Амон Эреб.  
Пусть темны времена, непогода и зной, страх и сны об измене… -  
Ты сказала: война остается войной, но обед не отменит.

И о нас ни одной из баллад не поют – все певцы поохрипли.  
Мы на пне, под сосной созидаем уют, забывая, как влипли.  
Мы последний рубеж, мы защита защит, ненадолго из боя…  
Ты лепешку не режь – процеди только щи от нападавшей хвои!..

…Как костер наш трещит, как же близко – не плачь! – мы от слова «навеки»…  
Положите на щит, заверните в мой плащ, опустите мне веки…

… - 28.09.2005 23:04

*  
...И Лес Великой Южной Тишины,  
Которому мы все обречены.

Над облаком - и ветер холодней.  
Над обликом их - свет иных Камней,  
И первая за облаком видна  
Бездонная, без края - тишина, -  
Да знамени оборванная прядь.  
И знание, что нечего терять  
Отброшено и кануло в лесу.  
Горошина - у жизни на весу -  
Любой из нас, хотя не сознает...

...Любовь ясна. Как высказать её?

Молчи. Его молчание дели  
На южном берегу твоей земли.  
...Последнем берегу твоей земли...

23-24.06.07, Могутово, северо-западный ветер

*

Он различает тьму и свет,  
Почти живой, почти родной...  
Он пятьдесят последних лет  
Не разговаривал со мной:

Он обо всем договорил,  
Когда от Гаваней ушел -  
Про славный камень Сильмарил,  
Про то, что стонет за душой,

Доспорил тот последний спор  
О правоте и о любви...  
...Уходит, как в простой дозор,  
И говорит: "Теперь - живи".

Да я - казалось бы - живу!  
Два слова - прочих не умней.  
...Два слова падают в траву  
И прожигают до камней.

И если сорвана печать  
В глухой, беспомощной ночи,  
Как глупо - как легко - кричать  
Ему: "Останься!" - и "Молчи!"

3:04 24.08.2007

Конец Эпохи. Глосса.

И.А.

Выбор немыслим и слишком прост:  
Жить из последних сил.  
_…Я же тебе задавал вопрос,_  
Я же тебя просил!

Я же кричал (не тебе – во сне –  
Билась о лёд вода)…  
Ты из огня не ответишь мне,  
Это теперь – всегда.

Криво сомкнулись эпох края,  
Лижет обрыв прибой…  
Разве ту клятву давал не я –  
Следовать за тобой?

Не поднимал к тебе головы,  
Не понимал всех бед…  
Дальше – вдвоём лишь шагнули вы.  
Это ли не ответ?

Я задержусь ненадолго – что ж!  
На берегу огня.  
…Сложность, конечно, не то, что ложь,  
Только – не для меня.

Данное слово и впредь в чести.  
В этот последний бой  
Я отправляюсь один. Прости.  
Я ухожу с тобой.

14.02.09, СПб, зеленая линия

*

"Как случилось, что живешь?" Гордо  
(Но при этом же - едва слышно):  
"За себя и за того лорда.  
Не расспрашивай - но так вышло".

Не расспрашиваю (чтоб ладить),  
Но другого, видно, я теста:  
Можно гибнуть за и жить ради,  
Но возможно ли - прожить вместо?

...Время новые кладет плиты,  
Но когда тебя я вновь вижу,  
За плечом твоим - глаза чьи-то  
Все разглядывают мир... Чьи же?  
04.05.2006

* * * *

_Что я должен до смерти, кому,_  
_Что все время да слева болит?…_  
_? (из репертуара Потани)_

Не насытится Времени пасть,  
Но останется вечная честь,  
Высшей милости странная масть:  
Благодарность за то, что ты есть.

…Шаг к нему (там, где мог бы – и два)  
Болью, жалостью, даже – мечтой…  
А в ответ – как себя отдавал,  
Воздавая почти ни за что.

А твердили-то: холоден, горд,  
И в надменность одет как в броню…  
По зиме – не забыть до сих пор –  
Он все жался поближе к огню,

Все искал, прислоняясь к стене,  
До ожога нагретую печь…  
Об иной и не знаю броне.  
(Не расплавить ее, не рассечь…) 

А потом – жар и холод погонь,  
Через боль, до затменья ума…  
Говорят: «Их одежды – огонь».  
Что же мнится мне в пламени тьма?

Что же меркнет, туманится свет,  
Как затменьем, по кромке судьбы?  
…Мой последний неравный ответ:  
Благодарность за то, что ты был.

…И никак не вернет в ту же тьму  
Путь мой, бремя бескрайней земли….  
Что я должен – и в смерти – ему,  
Если имя, как рана, болит?

07-08.07.2002

(Тол Химлинг)

Как бледное пламя за ворот,  
Как пальцами сжав рукоять:  
"Любите, любите наш город,  
Хотя не сбылось - отстоять.

Все было - печали, измены,  
и тьма, и преступный приказ...  
Быть может, за башни и стены  
Хотя бы - поймете и нас?

За те, что вздымаются гордо -  
И те, что упали на дно,  
За прежние доблести лорда...  
А впрочем - не все ли равно?

Нас мир не заметил и скомкал,  
И мало следов на земле..."  
Пока что цветет камнеломка  
На острове - малой скале.

И только все ярче и чаще,  
Во сне - да на том островке  
Им видится: рыжий и спящий,  
С букетом их - в правой руке...

1:43 05.08.2006

* * * *

_Не мужчины они,_  
_И не жены они –_  
_Ветры они, бродящие в саду._  
_Ассирийское заклинание (пер. В.К. Шилейко)_

Здравствуй, ветер, бродящий по саду.  
Я теперь все ясней узнаю  
Эти тени, дорожки, ограду,  
Шелестящую поступь твою.

Нас склоняя к траве головами,  
Плыли кроны – твои корабли.  
И о том, что не скажешь словами,  
Говорил ты дарами земли.

А потом – вековая усталость,  
Не поднимешь глаза на Звезду…  
Наша легкая удаль осталась  
В том заброшенном ныне саду.

И никто – знаешь сам – не в ответе  
За оставленный северный дом…  
Но когда ты не боле, чем ветер,  
То вернуться не будет трудом.

Не страшит тишина неживая,  
Если к прошлому смог прикипеть.  
…Не тебе ли лететь, завывая –  
Среди моря над скалами петь? – 

Все острей ощущая досаду,  
Сознавая тщету все сильней…  
Здравствуй, ветер, бродящий по саду,  
Саду памяти в Залах Теней.

11.06.03

* * * *

\- ...Как оскорбленье: «Ты – не феаноринг».  
Да, не из тех, кто гулкими ночами  
Потерянно шаманит: «Клятва, Клятва...  
Он наш... вернем.. поверьте... как один...  
Он наш...» Он – наш, да полно, успокойся  
(Какой еще безумец, кроме нас),  
А на «вернем» один ответ – «верни»,  
Отдай незамутненный свет стихиям,  
И мы поговорим под новым небом, -  
Но ты – ах да, конечно, - о другом....

\- В один из дней падения твердынь,  
Когда опять смешаются все толпы,  
И каждый будет хвастать парой ран  
(Да только – поздно, ты уж создал участь),  
Как избавленье: «Ты – не феаноринг».  
...Куда ясней: не проклят, а прощен,  
И следуешь не в худшие чертоги,  
Но ты (предвижу ль? просто – знаю нрав?) –  
Чуть не на пятки посреди прохода,  
И медленно, но ясно: «Где мой лорд?»  
Они к тебе опять – не феаноринг,  
Был честный эльф, не клялся никому,  
Все осознал, запомнил, искупил,  
Отмыт, спасен – хоть свету, хоть покою...  
...Отчаянно, по буквам: «Где мой лорд?»

Постой. Я здесь – два века у колонны.  
Им тяжело, как нам. Не трогай их –  
Я знаю путь в те дальние чертоги,  
И уж поверь, нет хуже наказанья,  
Чем видеть все и не уметь помочь -  
Совсем. Ничем.  
...Ответь мне, ты ведь помнишь  
Ту осень, те бессмертники по склонам,  
Да, до всего – до Битвы, до Осады,  
И Химринг был недавно заселен, -  
Он говорил тогда о том, что будет,  
Он говорил – как пламя на ветру,  
И (веришь?) я не помню ярче света,  
Чем в тот осенний непогожий день.  
Да, объяснить почти что невозможно,  
И день из дней – у каждого иной,  
Но если будут силы рассказать –  
Давай поговорим. Нам будет легче.

04.11.02 3:12

Глосса-посвящение

Бледно-серое небо пробито насквозь облаками -  
Как обычно, зима опускается, крадучись, с гор;  
Так мы жили веками, потом - забывали веками,  
Но очами души видим отблеск тех зим до сих пор.

Но не снизу, с земли - видим сверху, как вольная птица,  
Льемся снегом с небес на оставленный замок и форт...  
Но однажды изменится мир и растает граница -  
Там, внизу, мы сойдемся навек, _мой пожизненный лорд._

28.12.03 

* * * *

**ТЕПЕРЬ И ВСЕГДА**

"Золото моё..." (в ответ Лю)

_(T. от K.)_

1

Сколь тривиально: осень, в энный раз...  
Что в этом рыжем - нам, скажи на милость?  
...С шестнадцати не уважаю джаз.  
Он ни при чем, но так уж получилось.  
С тринадцати - рифмую невпопад,  
С неважных лет - дела Земли с иными...  
Какой знакомой руной - листопад!  
Но в листьях кровью проступает имя.

2

Знак золота. Ажур. Почти латынь.  
Раскроем словари на тенгве "мальта"!  
Цепляет? Ранит? Убеги, остынь,  
Пройди по царству мокрого асфальта,  
По снам, полузнакомым городам,  
По клятвам, что вовеки не давали...  
Вернись. Оставь. "Ты шутишь? - Не отдам".  
Спаси. Не плачь. "Ты путаешь. - Едва ли".

3

Последний раз украшена земля.  
Идти по листьям? Лучше рядом, грязью.  
И горечь слез, и грани хрусталя  
Бледнеют перед золотою вязью.  
Зов осени - от сердца, от глубин, -  
С души сдувает летнее похмелье.  
И к золоту - вишневой мглой - рубин.  
Сарматы. Поздно.  
"Слишком поздно, Нельо..."

4

Густеет мгла. Притушены костры.  
На всем пейзаже - дождевая ретушь.  
Я осень чту - до грани. До поры.  
До мглы. Но в это "до" тебя не встретишь.  
Звереет ветер, претворяясь в стиль.  
Что Крым? Что юг - раздолье мегалитам?  
Я избираю север - и брести  
По всем камням, - твоим могильным плитам.

07.10.01, между Змеей и Глюком

* * * *

_ 1) В общежитии жили азеры, торговали туда-сюда,_  
_Здоровенные как бульдозеры - ты один не ходи туда._  
_Борис Рыжий (публикация Ирины Князевой)_

_ 2) Феаноринги не думают, потому что в мирное время это вызывает смех, а в военное - панику._  
_Террариум_

_ 3) - Девушка, вы, наверное, на геолога учитесь, нефть ищете..._  
_\- Да мы все ищем, что горит..._  
_Диалог на ВДНХ_

Жили в Мандосе феаноринги,  
Те, что прежде - гуртом в Исход.  
Непоседливы, как хонорики,  
Немудреные, как лоссхот.

В настроении обострения,  
Изо всех покоренных нор,  
Боевым держась построением,  
Впереди у них - Феанор.

Всё гордились - "отвагой нашею!!!",  
Светлых Валар клеймили рать...  
Словом, жили. Полнейшей чашею.  
(Было толку-то - умирать!)

А за дверью на заднем дворике,  
Где у Вайрэ висит бельё,  
Тоже вроде бы - феаноринги.  
Жили. Вроде бы. (Кто ж добьёт?!)

И немного их, получается:  
Были б камни - легли б в горсти.  
Что же пол под ногой качается  
У явившихся навестить?

Души темные, раны свежие,  
Всё заслужено, всё - своё...  
И при жизни - как будто н**е** жили,  
И теперь не сказать - "житьё".

Длится вечность душою пленною,  
Вязкой памяти льется мёд...  
Да один разговор с Ниенною:  
"Ты утешишь - Она возьмёт".

Пожалеешь их - всё равно не лги,  
Повторяя суд: "Навсегда".  
Жили в Мандосе феаноринги,  
Семь печалей - одна звезда.

Тьму бездонную - вам до дна лететь,  
И закончится чем сей путь,  
Вы не знаете... Вы не знаете,  
В чём тут слава - хоть в чём-нибудь?!

(Путь начальника экспедиции,  
Самой хилой - милей его!)  
Но тебе-то вольно гордится им,  
Непостижное существо.

Ты читал о них невнимательно -  
Лучше б в первых родню искал!  
Впрочем, избрано.  
..."Aiya Maitimo!",  
И - с "горючим" до дна бокал.

27.05.2002.

_ Видишь облако? В нем алмаз. Кто теперь за кого в ответе?_  
_Не за страх, а за совесть - враз отрекаясь от всех на свете,_

_ Нарезая круги во тьме, натыкаясь во тьме на ели,_  
_С боем двигаясь по зиме - на одной заводной эстели,_

_ Раздавая удары впрок, развернув золотое знамя_  
_Лгут критяне. Тебе урок - никогда не общайся с нами._

_ Любелия, «Критская тема»_

Если яркий огонь горит –  
И пугает, и ближе тянет.  
Если остров зовется Крит –  
Вероятно, на нем - критяне.

Вот костер их на берегу,  
Выйди – заговорят открыто…  
Говорят, что критяне лгут,  
Отвечая: «Мы – люди Крита».

…Кто ковал им тогда – мечи,  
Восемь ярких лучей металла,  
Что на знамени… Стой, молчи,  
Наблюдай – как глядят устало.

Кто учил их словам: «Забудь, -  
(До земли наклонясь над чашей) –  
Никогда, никогда не будь,  
Не желай быть одним из наших –

С боем двигаться по зиме  
(Протоптаться на том же месте), -  
Мы едины: мы все – во Тьме,  
Ибо кончилась наша эстель».

Не страшись, но себе не лги.  
Хлеб протянут – легко бери ты.  
Но не слушай речей, беги,  
Хочешь – посуху прямо с Крита,

Как сумеешь, хоть через льды,  
По жаре и осенней стыни –  
_Прочь от дружбы их и вражды,_  
_И от проклятой их святыни._

…Но слова расплескались впрок,  
Разошлись по морям волнами,  
И теперь у любых дорог  
Вдалеке – золотое знамя.

[Вариант последнего четверостишия:

Но слова расплескались впрок  
И шевелятся в каждом миге…  
Худо, милый? Тебе – урок:  
Не мешай в голове две книги.]

11.12.04, ползучая глосса на Лю и немного – на Анариона


End file.
